dbmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Zeal
Zeal is the only sexy son of Broly, he's also secretly emo. He sucks fat dicks Sometime before the events of GT but after the Buu saga Goku was sucking my dick with Vegeta,Gohan,Goten,Trunks,Piccolo,Krillin,Tien,Yamcha,Android 18,and Chatioze also a big bag a sweaty cocks.Then a saiyan space pod lands nearby. When Zeal came out everyone thought Broly had come back,however Zeal laughed and butt raped bulma he then explained himself and his history.Then he attacked Goku saying he is the most powerful being in the Universe and is even stronger than his father. then beerus comes and bitch slaps zeal with his massive cock..... Then Gohan and Piccolo charged at Zeal.He actually had a hard time with the two until he used the "DICK Breaker" on them.Goten and Trunks fused into Gotenks Super Saiyan 3 and gave Zeal a beat down. However Zeal decided he had enough and used "sucka f at cock" and defeated Gotenks. Goku an Vegeta were tossed around until they fused into Super Saiyan Vegito and pummeled Zeal. Vegito mocked him and told him to leave and not to come back again,but Zeal wouldn't accept defeat and used his most powerful attack:the "Dark Blast". Vegito used "Super Galick Kamehameha",obliterated the attack and killed Zeal. With Zeal gone the Z Fighters revived themselves using the dragons sweaty balls. Personality and strengths Zeal is cocky like his father but is not cocky like him, Zeal is also cocky and hates all cocks in the Universe excpet his. Zeal is also very cocky and doesn't have any weaknesses so to beat him you have to use your cock against him.He is also halfe black and will say bigga my bigga. Family Zeal is the only son of Broly and his mother died while giving birth to him because Broly raped her so hard during birth with his massive cock so he doesn't have any living family members, so nothing to hold him back as he says. his mother is also cock. Power Zeal's power is equal to a Super Saiyan 3 cock and keeps on getting cockier over time.Heh cokyier. Techniques * Dark Blast= Zeal's most powerful attack, it is as dark as the night sky and it destroys whole cocks and even affects the mood of people making them feel scared, lonely, depressed and horny for some cock. * Cock Braker= Zeal runs up to a enemy and grabs their cock and bends it sideways * Go to Cock Hell= Zeal shoots fire out of his cock and engulfs the enemy in flames, its almost as hot as the Sun. * Flight= Zeal can use his Massive Cock to fly like most characters. * Kock Blasts= simple cum blasts * Gun=Zeal will challenge the rival gang to come on his block he will then shoot at them. Category:Characters that can fly Category:Characters created by SUPER SAIYAN 4 ERIC Category:Saiyan Category:Legendary Super Saiyan Category:Evil Characters Category:Crazy Category:Crazy as broly Category:JUST plain Broly Category:Ruthlesss Category:Super Strong Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Awesome Category:Wants to kill everyone Category:Evil Category:Can destroy a planet Category:Evil Category:Pure blooded Saiyan Category:Broly's Family Category:Broly's Family Category:Strong as SSJ3